User talk:Potroast42
2009 Talk Page Archive Early 2010 Talk Page Archive Summer 2010 Talk Page Archive (through august) Sept. 2010 archive Roland Silverheart I was just looking at your user page and wanted to tell you that it's Roland Silverheart who sells the trophies, furniture, etc for arena tickets. :) Thanks! Thanks for the tip about the number of items! Jenna.elf 23:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Check out the new stuff! hey, click on this link to check out the new stuff thats gonna happen soon of w101, man The Seeker 02:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC)TheSeeker https://www.wizard101.com/game/community/updatenotes QuestInfoBox I've updated the images for XP, Gold, TrainingPoint, Potion, Furniture, Athame, Robe, Amulet, Boots, Ring, Wand, TreasureCard, Deck, and Hat. They're the same name but with "PNG" instead of "GIF" Those will need to be changed in the template. Thanks! (Edited post to include all changed icons up to this point) ~ElectrodeXS.net 02:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Merge of Roller Coaster Wikis Hello! I'd like to, with your permission, move coasterpedia.wikia.com to the same address as rollercoaster.wikia.com. This should give Roller Coasters Wiki a large boost in articles, and Coasterpedia a large boost in popularity. I've already sent a letter to Wikia with some questions about what the move will involve. I will notify you when I get the response. Please let me know what you think about this move. Thank You! MontagnaMagica|Talk 15:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:New Icons Awesome. I've got 1 more for ya: Spell.gif -> Spell.png (basically same as the others). I think that's the last of the QuestInfoBox icons, but I'm not sure. Merge Hello again! I'm posting this here in case you didn't receive it on the coaster wiki. As you can see, roller coaster wiki was merged by the staff already. I received an email notification about a post you made on my talk page. However, it seems to have been lost due to the move. May you please post it again if it is important? Thank You, and please feel free to edit there as well if you wish! :) MontagnaMagica|Talk 04:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) QuestInfoBox needs more "postquest" Olde News in particular needs at least 8 postquest slots. Thanks! ~ElectrodeXS.net 06:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ice Spells If you can make animations i have noticed that most of the ice spells don't have animations or animations don't work if we can finish them message me back on my talk page k?--Kyle Icesword 19:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC)Kyle Icesword ItemInfobox Noticed that the recipe information is not parsing. It may not matter since this is moving, but... NM - It is being parsed, it is hidden under the informatics on the right side. Meh. Turned Monaco back on and it is right there. RCWizard 23:11, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Am back Am back potroast and ill be getting back to work :) Soldiers Wraps I remember this oddity from waaaay back. Soldiers Wraps has a Myth variant that is still available in the game under the same name. Since this is not the same as a single item carrying bonuses for two school, but rather two different items I'm thinking that it should be broken and disambiguated. Soldiers Wraps (Balance) and Soldiers Wraps (Myth). What says the all powerful? RCWizard 06:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Creatures D-G Hi. It would seem that Creatures D-G has already been moved. Also, I guess I'm the pets mover, will I be moving pets later? Or can I start that now? Katherine Deathpants 16:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC) just a reply Hello fellow Wizard, In the game I go by many names on several accounts. Please just call me Bear. You can go to each classroom and get a picture of all spells or call up the spells in WIKI to see them. Also, if interested, I am head of a group in the game called 'Wizards of Oz'. I represent 147 wizards when talking to 101 Support on any and all problems with the game. If you would care to join leave a note in your reply here. Thank you for your time. David Bear Grand Wizard, Wizards of Oz Grizzleheim/Ravenscar I was just going to say the ravenscar section needs some inprovements and im currently on the gurtok barrier demon so i was wondering where you are because i saw the coven needs pictures --Kyle Icesword 13:04, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Kyle Icesword Field Guard creature The page of Field Guard have a error: the Myth boost is 20% and Storm resistance is 20%. Thanks for all. I hope you correct that error in the Field Guard's page. New Pages Hey Potroast42. NP 4 the help on your Life Banshee page. Well, how do u make new pages? I only made 1 and idk how I did it. New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 19:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) No Problem! I was glad to help out with the pages! I usually try and make sure the Wikia is a-okay, except I left it alone for a week due to the business and all of the school year starting. Just glad all the information is back to how it is and helping the Wizards that use it. Laura Dang! And I thought I was good! It probably helps to have crowns and all, but so far I've never lost! And i like your username. As a matter of fact, i just had Pot Roast 3 days ago! Hello from Wikia! Hi Potroast42, my name is Bob and I am a member of the content team at Wikia. We really like the Wizard101 wiki, and was wondering if you would like help redesigning the main page? If you have any ideas or questions, please let me know! Thanks! Soldierscuzzy 00:13, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Test Realm Sorry, didn't know you couldn't post about test realm- Isaacg123 ban Hey its me santa22, For some reason ErinEmeraldflame is not listing to facts about why i should be un ban. A while ago there was a page, and i moved the page to something else. this was back in January, but just this month (march) he ban me for 2 years, because for some reason he blamed me as the one that created it, when i didnt. and now he is not listing to what i'm putting because i'm trying to defend myself. Also it would have shown if i created the page, like it shows that i made the others. kinda like this (cur | prev) 20:23, December 24, 2011 Santa22 (Talk | contribs) (634 bytes) (Created page with "{{SpellInfobox | school = Ice | pipcost = 9 | accuracy = 80 | type = Damage | descrip1 = Deal 800 to 900 | dimage1 = Ice | descrip2 = | dimage2 = Damage | descrip3 = ,Stun for 1...") but the other page, it only shows that i moved it *comment deleted for the third time* I wish we could get this figured out --- EDIT My ip is still ban Block ID: #1632 -santa22 Santa22 ban :Santa22 recreated a deleted page and moved it to another name. He was the only contributor on the page he moved. The deleted histories are a combination of two deleted pages. He has previous copyright violations and wiki content violations by uploading information copied from other sites and information he did not get first-hand. He has a history of being argumentative and not listening. This event was the last in a long strong of violations which all together led to the ban. For this last event he first denied any involvement or association and then changed his story later to say he only moved it. The story he wrote you is not the same as his first. This continued attitude let me to uphold the ban. Erin 19:14, April 3, 2012 (UTC) -- actually like i said, i did not create that page, i moved it. if i created that page it would have said in the page history. and yea i know about those other violations, but i have not done that again, i been getting the stuff i post from the game. and it would seem that those dont matter since the reason you finally ban me was because of the page that i moved, i was just giving him the parts you would not listen to. i keept updating it, but you keept deleting it and you would not listen to what i was saying, and i was getting tired of that. Im just trying to get unban because it seems silly to gather evidence, and put it all together because of a page that i moved and have multiple reason to ban me. Santa22 22:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I deleted the first version of the page and noticed later Santa22 recreated it. Santa22 was the only contributor on the new page when I deleted it and so the history said that Santa22 created the page. Santa22 cannot see this history because it was deleted, but he likes to ignore that. This user has lied multiple times about his involvement in that page and continues to deny what the history of the page said when I deleted it. He has shown no remorse, continues to deny any mistake, and has not even tried to apologize. I just deleted his suggestive reference to the page for the third time which I told him to stop posting. He spammed my talk page with the same information over and over, even though I answered him three times that he was looking in the wrong place. This user is way past 3 strikes and I see no reason not to replace the ban. Erin 18:08, April 5, 2012 (UTC) -- Yes i am denying it, because if you would have looked at the page history, it shows that i didnt make it, i moved it. and i do want to see the part of the history that shows that i created it. because unless i can see that it shows that i made it, i will apologize, but the reason i havent yet, is because i only seen it say i moved it. Santa22 18:32, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat Box Hi! I was wondering, is there somewhere we could put a chatbox up? If so, I created one that I think would be cool. This is the code: --removed-- This is the link to it: http://wizard101wiki.chatango.com/ If interested too, I know a bot that we could put on it for the sole purpose of modding. And it can be in a mode so it won't allow people to interact with it. That way it won't be spammed. Also, mods can be added to the chatbox to help delete messages and/or ban people. I would be happy to put the chatbox under an admin's chatango account.